


Skin Like Silk

by ghostface0



Category: Cruisers - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Confessional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Spit As Lube, WILL HAS A HUGE COCK WTF, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostface0/pseuds/ghostface0
Summary: A simple movie night starring Will, Trevor, Scream 2 and lots, and lots of oil.
Relationships: Trevor Tazi/William 'Billy' Canizares, Trevor/Will
Kudos: 1





	Skin Like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> \- Wow this took WAYYY too long to make lol, anywayyy enjoy some porn with plot ig idk anyways bye lol ;)

It's 9:56 on a Saturday. Trevor had spent the night from before and decided to stay a little longer since Will's parents were still out of town. He sat on the same black-leather couch, wearing a tank top he stole from Will's closet, alongside some shorts he wore the night before; hunched over the white coffee table placed in front of him while taking a swig of some Smirnoff he poured out into a glass. He wasn't exactly trying to be too drunk tonight, since they had a little mini-party the night before. 'Irresponsible' was the only thing Trevor could think of, but hey, It's a small dosage. He scrolled through the movies William owned, getting bored with every single one he saw, that is until 'Scream 2' popped up on the screen. "Hey! Will! Get down here I found something for us to watch!" He called out while craning his neck towards the direction of the bathroom.

Will soon came out, tying the last little bit of the sweatpant-strings he owned. He walked up to Trevor with a quick stretch, "Dude, you don't need to scream I'm just right there." Before plopping his ass down into the couch. "So, what'cha got in store? Another horror movie or some porn?" Trevor looked at him with a bored expression, eyes half-lidded with a deep sigh coming out of his throat and out into the air. "No, Will, I'm not watching porn today. I'm bored as shit and I have nothing to do." Trevor rolled his eyes before huffing, taking out the VHS Tape and shoving it into the VHS player.  
_______________________________________________________________________

A good 27 minutes had passed and Trevor sat there again with a scrunched, annoyed face with his arms crossed, his bottom lip out in a pout before Will looked over to see Trevor's frustration. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Yo, you alright?" He questioned, wondering what was irritating the poor boy. Trevor let out a gruff, deep and angry sigh, picking up the TV remote and pausing the movie. He tossed the remote down with a clenched jaw, roughly rubbing his temple. "I just- fuck I'm so damn bored. Since yesterday I've done nothing-" Trevor complained before taking another swig of his Smirnoff. "-but sit on my ass and wonder, "What could I do today?" Goddamn it." 

Will watched him slowly, seeing how angry Trevor was with himself from being so incredibly bored out of his mind. He slumped back into the chair while blowing out some air from his mouth, putting his toned arms behind his head as thought and thought. Soon enough, he came up with an idea. "Hey, come with me. I know how to fix that stress of yours dude." He said calmly with a had stretched out in front of the long-haired man. Trevor slowly looked upwards as he eyed down the taller man in his way. First his face, then his hand, contemplating what he should do. He shrugged, getting up on his own and walked upstairs with Will before they were both lead to... his room? "Will, what is this fo-" 

Will stopped him mid-sentence, simply putting a finger on Trevor's lips before continuing. "Shh, just relax alright? You'll like this." He insisted. He opened the door and kept the lights off, reminding Trevor not to turn them on because of a 'surprise', so he listened. Trevor closed the door behind him and wandered aimlessly in the dark, pitch black room. He heard some rustling from the other side of the room; hearing liquid swish around. Then, light. Trevor looked over to the bed near the main door of the bedroom as he watched Will light three other candles then sit down. "Take off your clothes." He said with boldness and pride, yet his voice staying quiet. Trevor crossed his arms as his face churned into confusion. Why did he light candles? What was that thing he heard? What's he hiding? Question after question, thought after thought, till he put the puzzle pieces together. The liquid. The golden light that shined dimly from the slim wax beams sitting on Will's bedside table. Will's overall nature at this exact moment. "Um, Will? What are you planning on doing?" Trevor asked with mild curiosity lining his question.

William chuckled, getting up and slowly strutted his way to the shorter latino man in front of him. "Simple. A de-stresser. Trust me, it'll help." Will insisted once more. Trevor relaxed his arms to let them fall, walking past the taller man and approaching the bed as he slowly removed his garments from his frame. "Fine, but if this doesn't help I'll beat your ass." 

"In what way-" Trevor whipped his head around with a clenched jaw. Will has made that remark... way too many times. Maybe he should fulfil that threat sometime. Yes, in that way. Trevor folded the rest of his clothes, putting them aside on the end of the bed and leaving himself in his favourite pair of boxers; Maroon Calvin Klein's. Will smiled to himself as he suggested Trevor lie down on his stomach, and so he obliged. 

________________________________________________________________________

Will sat on Trevor's back, right above his behind as he spread a thin coat of oil on his caramel-skinned back, taking his enlarged veiny hands and massaging his shoulders. "How's that?" The shorter man only let out a soft pleasurable moan, definitely feeling ten-times more relaxed and at ease with himself than he did 20 minutes ago. "Hey, can you get my lower back? It's a little hard down there." He grunted out from beneath him. Will nodded as he removed himself off of Trevor's back and sat in between his legs. Trevor was a little shocked from the sudden position they were in, seeing that it was so quick when happened... like, way too quick form him to properly realize. Will took another dollop of the smooth liquid before running his hands down Trevor's sides, then lower back. 

Will... noticed something. He knew he should've realized it before, but with more of the golden candle light shinning on the man below him, he felt his breath hitch. Smooth, velvet... or maybe even silky skin that glistened and exuded itself from Trevor's entire body alone excited something in him. He paused for a moment, slowly realizing that those sweatpants he wore shouldn't feel so tight. He knew it. He's hard from just looking at his back alone. He was stunning; his small, built up muscle from Trevor's back now becoming more defined from the shadows that loomed around the room and the light. He let out a shakey sigh, before putting pressure near his hips with his thumbs and massaged. Trevor let out another moan, this one being a little more belty than the last. 

William swallowed his saliva hard, clenching his jaw while swiftly covering his mouth with the oiled hand he had. He couldn't do it, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Trevor...?"

"Hm..."

"Um, do you mind if I-I tell you something?"

Trevor nodded into the pillow, signalling that Will could continue. 

"I... I wanna fuck you right now. You just- fuck, it's so hard not to want that... when you look like this." 

Trevor slowly lifted his head up and tried to take in what he was just told. It was even a little surprise to hear Will swear since it's so uncommon for him to, since he doesn't look like the type to do it anyways. Even the boldness he was presenting to him was a little shock as well. He slowly picked himself up with some effort, not realizing his ass was slowly pressing itself near William's crotch. "You're kidding, right?" Trevor joked. Will nodded 'no', slowly untying his waistband strings and pulling off the sweatpants he wore, tossing it to the floor. He took Trevor's hips and pulled him closer so his hardened, clothed cock pressed against him. "I... I'm really not kidding y'know." 

Trevor... felt a shiver strike through his bones like a hammer to nails. He bit his lip and breathed out slowly. "Then do something about it. You want me, don't you Billy?" 

William nodded, taking note of the sudden boldness thrown back in his face like a boomerang. He took two of his fingers and dragged the shorter man's boxers down, tossing them aside with his sweatpants that sprawled themselves on the dark, hardwood floor. His breath hitched once more, looking down at the plump ass the latino owned underneath all those clothes. I mean, Will did know he had a nice ass from the countless times he'd watch him stroll by the house, or get up to go to the bathroom at Jojo's diner... or anywhere for matter. But, something about removing his garments to see it in it's pure form now mildly covered in oil because of his hands, made him feel like he was gonna cum in his boxers already. "Fuck..." Will whispered. He was temped to just whip out his cock and thrust into the latino underneath him; vulnerable and relaxed, he wanted to warm him up a little. 

"Ass up. Now." Will mustered to get out. He was nervous to see what Trevor's reaction would be to his instant dominance, but he didn't need to worry for too long after seeing Trevor quickly nod with an obvious full-body shiver, prompting his ass into the air.

Will smiled at Trevor's quick submissiveness, licking his bottom lip before roughing taking his hands to massage and tenderize the plump, shiny ass in front of him. He slowly pulled out his tongue and pressed the wet muscle against Trevor's now spread behind, trailing around his hole in circles. 

"God- Oh god-" Trevor choked out. The feeling was... well to say the least, it made his cock spring right up. He weakly took one of his hands and pumped his cock with it, feeling small dribbles of precum fall out into his fingers. Will slowly pulled away, seeing that he was becoming well-lubricated. He took two of his fingers and lightly pressed down on Trevor's hole, teasing it with a Cheshire smile carving itself onto his lips. He heard him let out a broken whine, gripping the light coloured sheets as he bit down on the soft pillow he laid his head on. "What's the matter? We haven't even stared yet and you're whining like a bitch. How sad." 

Trevor croaked out another moan, struggling to speak. He decided to take things into his own hands and quickly turned around to face Will, toppling over his muscular frame. He removed the tank-top he wore and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rolled his hips around unevenly on the blond man's crotch, trying to show how needy he was, how desperate, how much he started to crave more of his touch. He knows that. But he wants William to know too. Will hissed quietly as he felt himself get harder by the second. Letting out a low grunt, he laid himself down and pulled down his own dark-coloured boxers, his cock instantly swinging upwards and slapping Trevor's softened behind. "Can I...? Can I please?" Trevor begged, feeling his head swirl and go blank with just the small touch of Will's cock. He nodded, allowing Trevor to position himself properly before sliding himself down onto the twitching member below him. 

_________________________________________________________________________

"God- Fuck, Oh- Oh God- Shit-" 

Trevor belted out with his nails digging into Will's bare back. Will's thrusts were quickened, strings of saliva, lube and precum sticking to both ends of their skin like ropes. Will held down onto Trevor's hips once more, gripping and making harsh bruising indents into the pretty, sunkissed skin he had. His jaw stayed clenched while his thrusts became uneven. His cock twitched and pulsed inside Trevor's tight walls, every movement slick with lube and precum. "God- Oh god, Tre- Fuck Trevor-!" Will grunted out. His voice became animalistic, he pull the latino in to kiss and gnaw at his pretty flesh, staining it with darkened marks that he could look back on, seeing him as his own; something he claimed on this day. A memory of sorts. Trevor bounced and rolled his hips in rhythm with Will's cock ferociously thrusting into his stretched, slick hole. "Fuck, Fu- Hah... Will-"

"What is it? You like my cock that much? Hmmm...." Will teased into the shorter man's ear, taking his softened behind and spreading it again, sploshing noises emitting from all lubrication. "Will- Fuck- Cu- Fuck, fuck I-" Trevor struggled to choke out. He wanted to Will to cum in him. Fill up up silly, watch his seed slowly pour out of his used, pretty asshole. He felt like a whore for wanting that badly, but at this point he didn't care anymore. "What's that? You want to cum in you? Awe, how sweet of you. Show me you want it, slut." Will whispered. Trevor nodded, moving his head and craning it into the blond man's neck, giving it tender kisses from his jawline, neck and collarbones. He tried to think of something, anything that could finally push Will to the edge, then he had it. 

He bounced his ass on Will's cock like he did before, but this time, taking in all of his enlarged length into him, making sure it hit his prostate well. He screamed as he threw his head backwards, long dark hair flowing downwards and some of it sticking to his face. He pulled his head back and stared William down with his darkened brown hues and said only one thing,  
"Fill me up, daddy. Fill me up pretty." 

Will's eyes widened at the name, 'Daddy'. A name so foreign, so new to his mind to the point he ate it up like a quick meal. He pinned Trevor down below him and thrusted into him as deep as possible. "I... I'm daddy huh? Okay, scream it. Scream it to the rooftops so everyone knows." Will muttered out. Trevor heard, and so he complied.

"Oh fu- Dadd- Please- Please fill me up silly... Hah- Daddy plea- Fuck-!" Trevor belted out once more.

Soon enough, streamed of thick cream pooled itself down into Trevor's hole. He could feel it, it was warm and of course: filling. He felt himself let go, pumping his cock one last time and releasing his own liquids onto his tan stomach. He felt like a hungry whore wanting that much cum to fill up his insides. But hey, the experience was great. Heavy sighs and deep huffs echoed through the bedroom alongside small giggles from Trevor since he looked like a fucking Boston Creme donut. Will laid next to his smaller frame, the pair lying down bare before Trevor felt strong arms wrap around him. A soft 'hum' came out of the two of them, Trevor slowly turning towards Will's chest. 

"Are your tits that huge? Nice." Trevor commented as he buried himself into Will's 'tits'. "Well yeah, you already knew that. I see how you look at me dude." Trevor chuckled as he weakly slapped the bulky man's side. 

"...I love you." Will admitted.

It was true, he did mean it. He had said it before, a while back when they did things like this. But last time he ran away. Trevor sat there for a moment, hearing those same words again that Will said that one night. The night he left and didn't speak to him about. He felt this... warm feeling spread through him as he sighed with a wide smile spreading on his lips.

"...I love you too." He admitted.

Will felt ecstatic from hear this, finally, the person he loved for so long, his best friend, his... hopefully, lover. He's wanted him for so long and now he knows Trevor feels the same way. Thank god.

He layed a small kiss onto Trevor's temple, making sure it was filled with care; tender. He rubbed his thumb on his back, trailing it up and down and even making little circles on his sides. He loved him; Trevor Tazi. More than anything.


End file.
